wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Podróż do Bieguna Północnego/II/11
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część II | sekcja2=Rozdział XI | poprzedni=Rozdział X | następny=Rozdział XII | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ JEDENASTY. Niepokojące ślady. W nocy z 26-go na 27-my kwietnia pogoda się odmieniła; termometr opadł znacznie, a mieszkańcy Domu Doktora uczuli to po zimnie, dokuczającem im nawet pod ciepłemi kołdrami. Altamont odbywający straż przy piecu, czuwał nad ogniem i zasilał go bezustannie, chcąc utrzymać w mieszkaniu temperaturę dziesięciu stopni ciepła. To oziębienie temperatury zapowiadało wielką pociechę doktora, zbliżający się koniec burzy; zwolna wraca się do zwykłych zatrudnień: polowania, wycieczek i zwiedzania okolic. Przerywa to bezczynną samotność, wśród której najlepsze charaktery kwaśnieją. Nazajutrz rano doktór bardzo wcześnie zerwał się z posłania i najprzód poszedł torować sobie, przez lody nagromadzone, drogę do latarni. Wiatr zwrócił się na północ; atmosfera była czysta; po stwardniałym śniegu stąpać było można bardzo bezpiecznie. Wkrótce też i inni wyszli z ukrycia; pierwszem ich zatrudnieniem było, oczyścić dom ze zwalonych na niego śniegów zlodowaciałych. Nie można już było poznać położenia, śnieg wyrównał falistości gruntu, i leżał na piętnaście stóp wysoko, tak że już i budynków nie było widać. Po dwóch godzinach usilnej pracy, ukazała się nareszcie podstawa granitowa i ułatwionym został przystęp do magazynów i prochowni. Lecz ponieważ w klimacie tak niestałym poprzednio, stan rzeczy mógł się codzień powtórzyć, zatem znowu do kuchni przeniesiono pewną ilość zapasów żywności. Żołądki przeładowane zbytecznem użyciem mięsa solonego, uczuwały gwałtowną potrzebę świeżego mięsa; postanowiono zatem pomyśleć o zaopatrzeniu śpiżarni czemś urozmaicającem, i odpowiednie ku temu celowi poczyniono przygotowania. Pomimo to, koniec kwietnia bynajmniej nie zapowiadał wiosny, na którą jeszcze ze sześć tygodni czekać byłej potrzeba. Zbyt słabe promienie słoneczne, nie mogły jeszcze ani śniegu roztopić, ani z gruntu wydobyć choć nędznych okazów flory północnej. W takim stanie rzeczy, obawiać się jeszcze było można niedostatku zwierząt i ptastwa. Zając, kilka par kuropatw, a choćby lis młody, byłyby bardzo pożądane na stole mieszkańców Domu Doktora. Myśliwi postanowili usilnie polować i nieprzepuścić żadnej sztuce, któraby się na strzał zbliżyła. Doktór, Bell i Altamont, podjęli się przepatrzeć okolice. Amerykanin był strzelcem wybornym, choć trochę zarozumiałym i samochwalcą; należał więc do wyprawy, również jak i Duk niemniej pożyteczny a nie samochwał. Trzej myśliwi zszedłszy ze wschodniego wierzchołka góry, puścili się na ogromną, okiem niezmierzoną białą płaszczyznę; lecz nie potrzebowali iść bardzo daleko, bo w odległości dwóch mniej więcej mil od Szańca Opatrzności znaleźli ślady bardzo liczne, ciągnące się aż do brzegu przystani Wiktorya, i zdające się okrążać, miejsce pobytu ludzi. Przypatrzywszy się bacznie tym śladom, strzelcy spojrzeli po sobie, a doktór pierwszy odezwał się. — Kochani koledzy, to są widoczne ślady niedźwiedzia. — Doskonała to zwierzyna, odpowiedział Altamont, lecz ma dla nas jedną wadę. — A to jaką, zapytał doktór. — Że jest w zbyt wielkiej ilości, odrzekł Amerykanin. — Nie rozumiem cię panie Altamont, rzekł znowu Bell. — Spostrzegam najwyraźniejsze ślady aż pięciu niedźwiedzi, a to za wiele na pięciu ludzi. — Jestżeś pan tego pewnym? zapytał doktór. — Patrzcie i przekonajcie się sami: ten oto ślad wcale nie jest podobnym do tamtego; na jednym pazury szerzej są wyciśnięte niż na drugim, a zatem widoczna, że jeden niedźwiedź większy jest, a drugi mniejszy. Jeśli się dobrze i uważnie przypatrzycie, to sami będziecie mogli na niewielkiej przestrzeni rozróżnić ślady pięciu różnych niedźwiedzi. — Tak jest, pan Altamont ma słuszność, rzekł Bell dobrze się przypatrzywszy. — W takim razie, mówił doktór, niema co bawić się w zuchów, ale owszem, strzedz się spotkania z nieprzyjacielem. Przy końcu tak ostrej zimy jak tegoroczna, zwierzęta te muszą być bardzo wygłodzone, więc tem niebezpieczniejsze, a ponieważ wątpić nie można o ich liczbie.... — Ani o ich zamiarach, dodał Amerykanin. — Sądziłżebyś, panie Altamont, że zwietrzyły naszą obecność na tem wybrzeżu? — Zapewne, jeśli tylko nie wpadliśmy na ślady przejścia niedźwiedzi. Lecz dla czegóż by tropy szły naokoło, zamiast ginąć w prostej linii? Czekajcie no! zdaje mi się, że nadciągnęły tu one od południo-wschodu, zatrzymały się w tem miejscu i ztąd rozpoczęły swe poszukiwania. — To prawda, rzekł doktór, a nawet na pewno twierdzić można, że były tu tej nocy. — A może już i poprzednich nocy, lecz śnieg pokrył ich ślady. — Nie, odpowiedział doktór, podobniejszem jest do prawdy, że niedźwiedzie czekały końca burzy przynaglone głodem, wyszły ku brzegom przystani, w zamiarze złowienia jakiej foki, a tymczasem nas zwietrzyły. — To być bardzo może, mówił Altamont, zresztą, nie trudno będzie poznać, czy wrócą dzisiejszej nocy. — A to jakim sposobem? zapytał Bell. — Zatrzyjmy te ślady na pewnej przestrzeni, jeśli jutro znajdziemy świeże tropy, to już napewno będziemy wiedzieli, że niedźwiedzie skradają się do Szańca Boskiej Opatrzności. — Myśl dobra; będziemy przynajmniej wiedzieć czego się trzymać. Trzej myśliwi zabrali się do roboty, w niedługim czasie zatarli ślady na przestrzeni około stu sążni. — Dziwna rzecz jednak, rzekł Bell, że zwierzęta te mogły nas zwietrzyć z takiej odległości; nie paliliśmy żadnego tłuszczu, którego woń przyciągaćby ich mogła. — Oho! mój drogi, rzekł doktór, niedźwiedzie mają wzrok bardzo bystry i węch nader delikatny, nie mówiąc już o tem, że są nadzwyczajnie zmyślne, a może nawet najzmyślniejsze ze wszystkich zwierząt; zwąchały one tutaj coś niezwykłego. — A kto wie, mówił dalej cieśla, czy podczas burzy; nie podchodziły już one aż pod samo mieszkanie nasze? — Lecz pocóżby znowu, pytał Amerykanin, zatrzymywały się w tem miejscu dzisiejszej nocy? — Tak, rzekł doktór, to trudno zrozumieć, a zawsze przypuszczać wypada, że będą one ciągle ścieśniać obręb poszukiwań około Szańca Opatrzności. — Zobaczymy to wkrótce, odpowiedział Altamont. — Teraz, rzekł doktór, idźmy dalej, ale miejmy się na baczności. Po drodze strzelcy zwracali u wagę, czy gdzie za jaką większą bryłą lodu nie siedzi niedźwiedź przyczajony, a nieraz nawet samą bryłę lodu brali za białego niedźwiedzia; lecz na szczęście, były to tylko przywidzenia. Doszedłszy do połowy wysokości wzgórza, mogli ztamtąd swobodnie ogarnąć okiem całą przestrzeń od przylądka Waszyngtona, aż do wyspy Johnsona, lecz nie dostrzegli nic zupełnie; nie posłyszeli najmniejszego szmeru nawet. Przyszedłszy do domu, opowiedzieli swą przygodę Hatterasowi i Johnsonowi; postanowiono czuwać jak najbaczniej. Noc nadeszła, lecz nic nie zamięszało spokojności. Nazajutrz, zaledwie dnieć poczęło, Hatteras i jego towarzysze dobrze uzbrojeni, poszli obejrzeć stan śniegu, i znaleźli świeże tropy jeszcze bliżej. Widocznie nieprzyjaciele sposobili się do oblegania Szańca Opatrzności. — Otworzyli już drugą paratellę, rzekł doktór. — Odbyli nawet rekonesans w stronę naszego mieszkania, dodał Altamont. — Patrzcie panowie, te ślady dochodzące aż do samego prawie Szańca, wykazują niedźwiedzia niezwykłej wielkości. — Tak, tak, odezwał się Johnson, z tego zbliżania się wnosić można, że mają ochotę napaść na nasze mieszkanie. — Bezwątpienia i dla tego nie należy się im pokazywać, bo nie mamy sił do walki z powodzeniem. — Lecz gdzież być mogą te przeklęte niedźwiedzie? zapytał Bell. — Siedzą zapewne przyczajone gdzie za bryłą lodu w stronie wschodniej, i śledzą nas. Nie narażajmy się nierozważnie. — A nasze polowanie! spytał Altamont. — Odłóżmy je na kilka dni, odpowiedział doktór, teraz zaś jeszcze raz zatrzyjmy tropy najbliższe, a jutro rano zobaczymy czy się świeże ukażą; tym sposobem poznamy dokładnie ruchy i zamiary naszych nieprzyjaciół. Posłuchano rady doktora i zamknięto się w mieszkaniu; obecność tych strasznych zwierząt stała na przeszkodzie do zrobienia jakiejkowiek wycieczki. Zwracano pilnie oko na okolice przystani Wiktorya. Latarnię uprzątnięto, gdyż w tej chwili nie przynosiła żadnego użytku, a mogłaby tylko ściągnąć uwagę niedźwiedzi. Wszyscy z kolei odbywali straż na wyższem płaskowzgórzu. I znowu trzeba było znosić przykrą nudotę mimowolnej bezczynności, ale była to konieczność nieunikniona. Ani myśleć było o przyjęciu tak nierównej i niebezpiecznej walki, w której życie każdego musiałoby na niebezpieczeństwo być wystawione. Nie widząc ich, mogły niedźwiedzie zostać zbite z tropu, a gdyby się zjawiały pojedyńczo, można było je zwalczać z nadzieją powodzenia. Przykrą czynność słodziło czuwanie. Nikt nie żałował że się ma mieć na baczności. Przez cały dzień 28-go kwietnia, nieprzyjaciel niczem nie dał znać o swem istnieniu. Nazajutrz rano, oglądano ciekawie miejsca w których tropy dnia poprzedzającego były zatarte, i z wielkiem zadziwieniem dostrzeżono, iż śnieg nie przedstawia żadnego śladu. — Wybornie! zawołał Altamont, omaniliśmy niedźwiedzi! nie miały wytrwałości, znudziło im się czekać i nie dotrzymały placu. Szczęśliwej podróży! a my ruszajmy na polowanie. — O! powiedział doktór, nie trzeba znowu tak bardzo ufać; dla zupełnego bezpieczeństwa, proszę was jeszcze o jeden dzień czuwania, jakkolwiek widocznem jest, że nieprzyjaciel nie był dzisiejszej nocy, a przynajmniej od tej tu strony. — Obejdźmy wokoło Szaniec, a będziemy wiedzieli czego się trzymać. — Bardzo chętnie, rzekł doktór. Lecz napróżno przeszukano całą przestrzeń na promieniu dwumilowym, nigdzie nie napotkano najmniejszego śladu. — A cóż, pójdziemy na polowanie? pytał niecierpliwy Amerykanin. — Poczekajmy do jutra, powtarzał doktór. — Niechże więc będzie do jutra, odrzekł niezupełnie zadowolony Altamont. Powrócono do Szańca Opatrzności; jednakże tak jak i dnia poprzedzającego, z kolei każdy godzinę musiał stać na straży. Gdy przyszła kolej na Altamonta który zastąpił Bena, Hatteras zwołał do siebie swych towarzyszy, którzy pewni byli, że pragnie pomówić z niemi o niebezpieczeństwie obecnego położenia; lecz on nie o tem myślał. — Moi przyjaciele, rzekł, korzystajmy z nieobecności tego Amerykanina, aby pomówić o naszych interesach; są rzeczy, które go wcale nie obchodzą, i do których nie radbym żeby się mięszał. Wszyscy spojrzeli po sobie, nie rozumiejąc jeszcze o co chodziło kapitanowi. — Chciałbym, rzekł dalej, porozumieć się z wami w przedmiocie dalszych naszych zamiarów. — Dobrze, odpowiedział doktór, jesteśmy sami, możemy przeto rozmawiać swobodnie. — Za miesiąc, mówił Hatteras, za sześć tygodni najdalej, nadejdzie stosowna do wielkiej podróży pora. Czy myśleliście o tem, co wypadnie nam przedsięwziąć podczas lata? — A pan myślałeś, kapitanie? spytał stary Johnson. — Ja wam powiem, że niema ani jednej godziny, w którejbym zapomniał mej głównej myśli; sądzę, że żaden z was nie marzy już teraz o powrocie do Anglii. Napomknienie to pozostało bez odpowiedzi. — Co do mnie mówił dalej Hatteras, pójdę do bieguna północnego, choćbym tam iść miał sam jeden; już nas od niego oddziela tylko trzysta sześćdziesiąt mil. Nikt jeszcze dotąd nie doszedł tak blisko do tego upragnionego punktu, i nie myślę opuszczać tej sposobności, bodaj by mi przyszło próbować rzeczy niepodobnych. Jakież są wasze zamiary w tym względzie? — Też same co i twoje kapitanie, żywo odparł Clawbonny, do którego i Johnson się przyłączył. Bell zapytany z kolei, odpowiedział: — Prawda kapitanie, że nie mamy rodziny w Anglii; nikt tam nie tęskni za nami, ale ojczyzna jest zawsze ojczyzną. Czy nie myślisz już o powrocie? — Powrócić będzie można i po odkryciu bieguna północnego, równie dobrze, a nawet łatwiej to nam przyjdzie, bo posuwając się coraz bardziej w górę, oddalać się stopniowo będziemy od punktów najzimniejszych na kuli ziemskiej. Zapasów żywności i paliwa na długo nam jeszcze wystarczy, grzechem byłoby przeto, nie doprowadzić do końca raz przedsięwziętej myśli. — A zatem kapitanie, odpowiedział Bell, zgadzamy się wszyscy na to co postanowisz. — Ani na chwilę nie wątpiłem o was, mówił dalej Hatteras; powiedzie się nam, i zjednamy Anglii sławę wielkiego odkrycia. — Lecz pomiędzy nami znajduje się jeden Amerykanin, powiedział Johnson. Hatteras z gniewem poruszył się na tę uwagę. — Wiem o tem, rzekł głosem poważnym. — Nie możemyż go przecie tutaj zostawić, wtrącił doktór. — Nie! nie możemy! machinalnie od powiedział Hatteras; pójdzie z nami, ale przy kimże będzie dowództwo? — Przy tobie kapitanie. — I gdy wy mnie słuchać będziecie, śmiałżeby ten Yankes być nieposłusznym? — Nie sądzę, powiedział Johnson; lecz nareszcie, gdyby nie chciał poddać się pod twe rozkazy?.. — W takim razie ze mnąby miał do czynienia. Trzej Anglicy w milczeniu spoglądali na Hatterasa. — W jakiż sposób odbywać będziemy podróż? zapytał doktór. — Ile możności trzymać się ciągle będziemy brzegów, odpowiedział Hatteras. — Lecz jeśli, co być może, znajdziemy morze z lodów oczyszczone? — To je przepłyniemy. — A na czemże? Hatteras zamilkł; widocznie był zakłopotany. — Możeby, rzekł Bell, z resztek Porpoise’a dała się zrobić jaka szalupa. — Nigdy, gwałtownie zawołał Hatteras. — Nigdy? zapytał Johnson. Doktór potrząsał głową, pojmował wstręt kapitana. — Nigdy! raz jeszcze powtórzył Hatteras. Szalupa zrobiona z drzewa okrętu amerykańskiego, byłaby amerykańska. — Ależ kapitanie!.... rzekł Johnson. Clawbonny znakiem powstrzymał go od dalszego nalegania, które lepiej było odłożyć do chwili bardziej stanowczej. Doktór nie podzielał uprzedzeń kapitana i nie tracił nadziei, że go od nich od wieść zdoła. Zwrócił przeto rozmowę na inny przedmiot; mówił o możności posuwania się wybrzeżem dalej ku północy, o punkcie, który nazywają biegunem północnym. l tak utrzymywał Hatterasa myśl zdała od drażliwego przedmiotu, aż do chwili powrotu Altamonta. Tak przeszedł dzień, a po nim noc upłynęła spokojnie. Niedźwiedzie znikły widocznie!